The invention relates to channel assessment, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for channel assessment.
Frequency-hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) is a method of transmitting radio signals by rapidly switching a carrier among multiple frequency channels, using a pseudorandom sequence known to both transmitter and receiver. The overall bandwidth required for frequency hopping is much wider than that required to transmit the same information using only one carrier frequency. However, several frequency channels within a frequency band may encounter interference in environments where other wireless technologies are in use. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatuses that dynamically inspect whether each frequency channel therein is a “good” or “bad” channel for subsequent data or voice transmission.